icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Kelly
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | draft = 94th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2004 }} Chris Kelly (born November 11, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward for the Boston Bruins of the National Hockey League (NHL). He is an alternate captain for the Bruins during away games. Playing career Minor Hockey Kelly was born in Toronto, Ontario but grew up east of the city in the small community of Bowmanville. He grew up playing in the Clarington Recreational Hockey League and with the Clarington Toros AA program. For one year he played for the Toronto Marlboros Bantams and then OHA Jr.A. hockey with the Aurora Tigers. Kelly was a 4th round pick (56th overall) in the 1997 OHL Priority Selection by the London Knights. OHL career At the major junior level, Kelly had played for the Sudbury Wolves and London Knights. In 1998–99, he scored 36 goals, his best season goal-wise in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). He also played for the Bobby Orr team in the mid-season of the Canadian Hockey League Top Prospects Game. In the playoffs, he scored 9 goals and 26 points in 25 games as the Knights reached the OHL Final. AHL career Kelly spent one year in the American Hockey League (AHL) with the Grand Rapids Griffins and three seasons in the same league with the Binghamton Senators. He also played with the Muskegon Fury (of the UHL) for four games (recovering from an injury). In 2004–05, he had finished fifth in the AHL in plus-minus with +30. He also finished fifth on the Binghamton Senators with 60 points, as the team finished fourth overall in the league. When he was a professional rookie in 2001–02, he helped the Griffins finish fourth in the AHL. In his two final seasons in Binghamton, Kelly served as team captain. NHL career Kelly was drafted 94th overall by the Ottawa Senators in 1999. He made his NHL debut on February 5, 2004, in a match against the Toronto Maple Leafs, one of four games in 2003–04 with Ottawa. Kelly's role with the Senators is to kill penalties or checking duty. On July 31, 2007, he re-signed with the Senators to a one-year contract worth $1.263 million. Kelly was set to become an unrestricted free agent on July 1, 2008 but re-signed with the Senators on a four-year contract extension worth $8.5 million on June 20, 2008. Kelly was dealt to the Boston Bruins on Feb. 15, 2011 for a second-round selection in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. On June 15, 2011, Kelly and the Boston Bruins won the Stanley Cup in seven games against the Vancouver Canucks. Personal life Kelly was married during the summer of 2008, in Mexico. He met his fiancée Krissy Broderick while attending Saunders; Broderick now teaches elementary school in Ottawa. . Career statistics See also * List of Boston Bruins players * List of Ottawa Senators players References * External links * Chris Kelly's biography at NHLPA.com * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:London Knights alumni Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Sudbury Wolves alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions